


Зона отчуждения

by Dr_Dormouse



Category: Roadside Picnic, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Dormouse/pseuds/Dr_Dormouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2014 год, на Земле появились Зоны, в которых свирепствует аномальный вирус Croatoan. За полезными предметами в Зону рискуют выбираться только сталкеры, и Рэдрик Шухарт - один из них.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зона отчуждения

Рэдрик Шухарт, 24 года, холост, бывший лаборант научно-исследовательского института.

Ближе к рассвету стало совсем холодно, лагерь накрыло туманом, так что нас при всем желании нельзя было разглядеть, разве что сталкеров ждали. Но встреча все равно не состоялась, значит, и жить можно. Лидер то ли не узнал, то ли махнул рукой на то, что есть еще желающие высунуть нос из лагеря без приказа. Трое таких точно есть. Я, Лам и Ньют.  
Вообще-то лишнее – поминать покойников перед уходом на Зону, но так получалось, что как вылезешь за ворота, так Кирилл и вспомнится. Вот и накаркал ты, Рэд, наткнулись все-таки на стаю кротов, когда с Зоны возвращались. Хорошо еще, что удрать успели, меня вот только слегка зацепило.  
А вспоминается все очень живо, как дело было. Стало быть, болтаемся мы втроем в хранилище после рабочего дня – я, Кирилл и лаборант этот новый, тихоня долговязый. Я к стене прислонился, носком ботинка гайку по полу катаю, Кирилл со своими пробирками возится, маркером по ним скрипит противно, на грани слышимости, а новенький сидит на шатком стуле в углу. Пытается ногу на ногу пристроить. Минут пять уже ноги по-всякому сплетает, видать, нервный у него денек выдался. А мне так курить хочется, что я от этих дурацких нескладных конечностей отвлечься не могу. Интересно, как он еще на этом стуле сумеет вывернуться. Глупость, что курить нельзя в хранилище, гореть-то тут нечему. А было бы, так и гори все синим пламенем. Борьба с кроатонским вирусом штука интересная, не поспоришь, но предосторожности приходится принимать такие, что и спидушным не снилось. И это он по слухам кроатонский, вирус этот, а тут, в лаборатории – штамм вируса бэ шестнадцать дробь… дальше не помню. А от всего толку – как от козла молока. Пускай уж лучше всё горит, не ровен час разобьешь что-нибудь и порежешься, и уже никакие спиртовые салфетки не спасут. Хорошо, если свои добьют вовремя. Могут ведь и посадить под замок. Бывало, знаем, поймают таких и держат, как крыс, этих «кротов». Зоопарк. Дурацкое название, поэтому и прилипло быстро. Как вирус планету вылизал, так и прилипло.  
Вот с тех-то пор, само собой, крупные города кое-как огородили, наставили всяких заборов, колючкой затянули. Живи да радуйся, разве что по сторонам не забывай оглядываться. Только ведь нельзя так жить, от своей тени шарахаться. Если есть вирус, должно быть и лекарство. Так Кирилл говорит, потрошит Крота и разглагольствует, а я ему верю, потому что должно быть что-то, ради чего ты лезешь на Зону. Деньги, вещи, родные… или хотя бы идея, как вот у Кирилла. Он как начнет языком чесать про то, как мы заживем припеваючи, с лекарством-то, что бывает и заслушаешься, и покиваешь, и, чего доброго, поверишь. Нехорошо это, но когда так смотришь, думать начинаешь о будущем, доктор мой на ангела становится похож. Прямо не человек, а будто с картинки. Даже красивым получается, хотя это и глупость все. Иной раз и помечтаешь, что найдешь лекарство, перестанешь рисковать своей задницей, осядешь где-нибудь. Работа вот есть в институте. Дом можно построить. Семью тоже можно. Хорошо ведь. Было бы…  
Так задумался, что только от громкого стука и очнулся, когда Кирилл свой железный шкаф закрыл. Сейф, секретность, все как надо. Лаборант… как там его, Фиш, Хэм?.. выругался, поднялся со стула. Отсидел-таки свои бесконечные ноги. Он вечно недовольный, будто выдали ему в день зарплаты конверт - а там резаная газета. Кирилл другое дело, вот у кого всегда хвост пистолетом. Особенно, если очередная затея в голову приходит. Сейчас-то он присмирел, недели две из лаборатории носа не кажет.  
\- Ну что, братцы-потрошители, по домам? – сам говорю весело, а на душе непонятная тревога. Как будто мне под ноги гранату бросили, а она вот-вот рванет. Вроде шучу, но и сам улыбаюсь через силу, и у ребят лица серьезные. Затащить бы их сейчас в кабак, напоить до свиста в ушах, а потом слушать, как они друг другу печали свои научные изливают, понеслись-раскрылись. Только кабаки теперь все закрыты, а по своим заветным местам я их не поведу. Тут вам не Зона.  
\- Шухарт, а если источник вируса раздобыть?  
Я на новенького смотрю, рот раскрыл варежкой. Непонятно что-то. Это зачем он со мной-то заговорил? Весь день мычал и у Кирилла распоряжения клянчил. А тут пристроился, смотри-ка. Ежу понятно, что главный тут доктор Кирилл Панов, а я не при чём.  
Стало быть, где-то я за сегодня проштрафился. Видать, понял лаборантик, что я на Зоне бываю часто. Оттого и вопросы свои поганые задает, знает, что без меня никто никуда не пойдет и ничего добывать не будет. Вот ведь дубина долговязая. И ведь не постеснялся при Кирилле спросить. А тот еще не понял ничего, только про вирус свой ненаглядный и расслышал.  
\- А знаешь, где?  
Понеслось. Я руки поглубже в карманы халата сунул, ссутулился и бочком к двери. Ну их в пень, докторов-лаборантов. До выхода не дошел, и ладно бы эти двое остановили. Сам остановился и слушаю, а все потому, что глаза у моего Кирилла сверкают, голос звенит, только что дым из ушей не валит. Шлюхин ты сын, не помню, как тебя там по имени. Заманиваешь доктора Панова неизвестно куда, сам ведь не поведешь, гнида, тут останешься. И пойдет в Зону Кирилл один. Что по периметру охрана – смех один. Обойдет ее даже такой Очкарик, и плевать охране на такого дурика учёного. Был, работал, пропал. Статью только посмертно опубликуют.

Так что я всё в этот момент перерешил, вернулся к этим идиотам тем же манером и говорю прямо:  
\- Откуда знаешь?  
Долговязый взгляд отвел, нос почесал. Будет врать. И точно, отвечает гнусавым голосом:  
\- От старшего брата, - как есть врёт.  
И рукой в сторону Зоны неопределенно показывает. Родственники у него, видишь ты, на оккупированной территории. Брат, понятное дело, покойник давно. Зря этот Хэм про него сболтнул.  
\- Далеко? - Кирилл своего лаборанта только что за рукав не дергает. Смотрит щенком, жалостливо так, что аж глаза заслезились. Сплюнул, вроде полегче стало. Слушаю.  
\- Километрах в двадцати отсюда. Заброшенная фабрика, там кучкуются, - отвечает, и неуверенно так, понятно всё. Я, конечно, не думал, что он тут же свою карту достанет. А ведь была карта, точно была, или ориентиры какие, флягу свою отдам. Но как специально трепал. Непонятно ничего, но загадочно, интересно. Для Кирилла самая подстава.  
Или лаборант кротам продался, или темнит. Мало ли какие делишки у него, ещё пристегнёт нас к себе. Второе вернее. Кто на кротов в естественной среде обитания насмотрелся, с обычными парнями их путать не будет, разве что напьется в дупель. Но пьяных тут пока нет, и дураков тоже. Кирилл туда один не пойдет.  
\- А что там такое, на этой фабрике? – спрашиваю. А сам уже со всем согласился.  
\- Немного того препарата, который кротам давали, с самого начала, - вот, отвлекся наконец-то лаборант от Панова. Так оно безопаснее будет. Слишком уж спелась эта парочка: у парня есть ключ к проблеме, у доктора – желание проблему решить. А я тут вроде наемного проводника. Сталкер, короче говоря. Ладно хоть денег не сунули. Я ведь штаны тут для них протираю. По идее.  
Ну ладно, новенький карту из кармана вытащил. Пока раскладывал на полу, изгваздал и по сгибу чуть не порвал. Руки у него задрожали с чего-то. Принялся помогать ему, а сам наблюдаю. То ли волнуется, то ли пил вчера. А может и попоганее что-то было.  
Наутро пришлось Кириллу притащиться в институт раньше обычного, до солнца ещё, потому как времени я терять не хотел. Дома у меня полтора года уже не было, ночевал где придётся. Теперь пришлось на диване в ординаторской. Новичку не до того было, лёг на полу в лаборатории. Пока не лёг, пристал ко мне. Думал, опять будет карты пихать. Нет, отобрал валик с дивана и плед. Людей и по глазам можно отличать, а этот точно кочевой, как и я, бездомный, по чужим домам ночевал если не всю жизнь, то половину точно.

Очкарики всё утро слонялись, уже перепроверил у них рюкзаки, всё ли взяли. Оболтусы учёные. Торопил их, чего было рассиживаться. А сам не знал, чего тороплю. Дёргался тоже, понятное дело. Пришлось самого себя по руке хлопать, чтобы в карман за флягой не залезть. Закачал туда утром поллитру. Спирт хороший, медицинский: Кирилл не обеднеет, кротам все равно, а нам на Зоне пригодится. Понятное дело, не раны промывать. Если уж тяпнет какая тварь, то лучше застрелиться, или товарища попросить.

\- Фонарик бы, - это зам по технической части заскулил, не в первый раз, подсовывая мне пачку химических осветителей. Я немедленно его обматерил, сказал, что зампотех пускай сам по Зоне шастает ночью, а фонарик может для красоты вставить себе в задницу, вместе с осветителями. Говорю, а сам вижу, как новенький своей лапищей сгребает все это добро в свой рюкзак. Да что ты будешь делать! Самый умный нашелся.  
\- Слыш, как тебя там? – позвал его, оставил в покое зампотеха, вернее, это он отсеялся. Подошёл к новенькому.  
Парень подёргался, туда, сюда. Как будто я его поймал. Потом хмуро уставился на меня, ответил:  
\- Сэм.  
\- Наклонись-ка.  
Когда Сэм наклонился, я его за ухо цапнул и говорю:  
\- На Зоне – меня слушаться. Тренироваться можешь начинать прямо сейчас. Выложи барахло.  
Лаборант помотал головой, рискуя лишиться уха. Я только зубами скрипнул, вот же осел упертый. Ладно, выпустил его, отошел. В самом деле , не мне же тащить. Примета плохая, но пускай тащит. Мало ли на свете примет.  
А в сердце все равно покалывает. Нет, нехорошо начинаем, братцы-потрошители, идиоты идейные. Ой, нарвемся.  
Понятное дело, если все начинается подозрительно, дальше пойдет только хуже. К выходу нас конвоировали аж три армейских офицера, впору собой гордиться, охрана прямо как у английской королевы. Одно из рук вон плохо: когда я на одного мельком посмотрел, увидел, что глаза у офицерика сплошь черные, как гуталин. Не крот, конечно, и на том спасибо, но и не человек, вообще черти что, первый раз такое вижу. Я на Кирилла оглянулся, но тот, даром что исследователь, внимательность вообще растерял, пялился, не скрываясь, в карту. Покосился на Сэма, и вот он меня как раз порадовал, кивнул еле заметно. Ага, подумал я чуток успокоенно. Если мне мозги еще не отказывают, можно будет и прорваться.  
Только прорываться-то куда, на Зону, выходит?  
Не зря новичок с собой хрень эту взял осветительную. Сучонок, догадывался ведь, и хоть бы слово сказал. Хотя как знать, может, просто осторожничал по привычке. Вгляделся я в его лицо повнимательнее, вздохнул про себя. Нет, знал. Будет время – душу вытрясу, а все-таки дознаюсь, что тут происходит.  
Офицеры, конечно, были не в себе. Один уже у самой Зоны меня даже «мистером Шухартом» назвал, а мне это пришлось проглотить, никуда не денешься. Ох и показал бы я им «мистера Шухарта»…  
Ну, пропускной пункт мы прошли благополучно, охранник бумаги подписал даже не глядя. Кирилла все-таки в институте уважали, а уж если я с ним на Зону отправился, то точно все будет в порядке. Дверку за нами прикрыли, тут-то я рот и открыл. А лаборант его ладошкой своей немаленькой, поганец, прихлопнул. Я молчу, Кирилл глазами хлопает, растерялся. Стоим, значит, ждем.  
\- Сходим с дороги и направо.  
Сэму приказывать хорошо, а я преотлично знаю, что справа год уже как появилось что-то совсем нехорошее. Не кроты, это точно. Пару ребят я вот этими самыми руками оттуда вытаскивал, насмотрелся на то, что от них оставалось. А оставалось мало, так, кости полуобглоданные, кожей обтянутые. Что б я туда? Да ни в жизнь. Теперь уже моя очередь настала головой мотать.  
\- Идем, у меня ружье солью заряжено.  
А я на него вылупился и мысль в голове ровно одна: Шухарт, ты вляпался. Мне даже обидно стало, что я оказался в таком идиотском положении. Но соответствовать приходится, так что себя пересилил и кивнул. Кирилл, как увидел это, тоже оттаял немного и все так же молча – молодец, – отправился следом за нами. Вопросов у меня к этому времени накопился целый вагон, но задавать их сейчас не стоило. Пока я понимал, что к чему, можно было вести себя барином, а сейчас я хуже слепого котенка. Единственное, что я сделал в этот момент – схватил Кирилла за плечо и выдвинул вперед, за спину Сэма.  
Шарахаться по кустам буйно цветущей акации нам пришлось недолго, вышли наконец к старой подстанции. С виду здание как здание, ну, разве что малость запущенное, стены растрескались, кирпичи местами из стены вываливаются. Внутри хрен знает что, я в этом городке до кроатона не был. И вот так вокруг все обычно, что жуть накатывает, вот-вот на затылке глаз проклюнется, и еще два на заднице, будут там перемигиваться. Хочется видеть то, что попытается тебя сожрать.  
А Кирилл не понимает. Он вертит головой и думает, что мы, наверное, нашли другой маршрут. Нет, он об этом и не заикается, но у него очень выразительный затылок. Словами этого не объяснишь, надо видеть. Вот я в этот момент и поклялся: наизнанку вывернусь, а вытащу этого чудака из переделки. Если нужно, зубами буду кротов рвать, и не только кротов, но Кирилл с Зоны выберется.  
Трепаться на Зоне нельзя, не стоит, а так и подмывает заговорить. И это я опытный, а как там Кириллу? А он, кстати, и молчит, а у меня язык чешется. Нехорошо, теряю квалификацию, и так обидно от этого стало, что всякое желание болтать лишний раз попусту пропало, отпустило.  
\- Смотри, - кивнул я Сэму на тропинку. От подстанции тянулась узкая цепочка неотчетливых следов, оставшихся в мягкой, влажной после вчерашнего дождя земле. Неуверенными были эти следы, как будто прошедший здесь до нас был тяжело болен.  
\- Кто-то здесь все-таки ходит, - прибавил я, - И вроде бы не крот. У тех походка пободрее нашей будет.  
Сэм передернул плечами, будто от холода, и, не оглядываясь, буркнул неуверенно:  
\- Может, выжившие, или забрался из института кто.  
Очень мне не хотелось натыкаться на этих шатунов, но в лаборанта нашего я верил, потому что он вел себя правильно, почти первобытно. Ступал легко, даже при том, что сам по виду настоящий медведь. Разве что прислушивался слишком много, рисковал всадить в своего же заряд дроби, шарахнувшись от лишнего шороха. Впрочем, какие тут свои. Даже институтские большими группами ходить перестали: и опасно слишком, и группу уже большую не соберешь, некого – половина разбежалась, половина заразилась.  
Зона, надо сказать, вообще быстро воспитывает под себя, и природу, и зверье, и человека. Вот, к примеру, воздух. Хоть ты тресни, а воздух на Зоне другой, влажный, жаркие и тревожный, как дыхание температурного больного. Звуки раздаются неправильно и приглушенно. Ну, это еще можно списать на хорошую погоду, но вот зоны жуткого, до кишок пробирающего холода, да еще ощущение, что тебя касаются невидимые пальцы – это объяснять не приходится, лучше просто запоминать и обходить. Ладно если просто мурашки побегают по спине, это, может, даже полезно, но не все после такого возвращались нормально. В зеркала Зоны тоже смотреть нельзя, а если уж вышло так, что смотришь, не вспоминай глупые детские страшилки. Просто отойди, или хотя бы закрой глаза. И не подбирай лишнего. Как заучишь все эти запреты, о которых новичку на инструктаже не расскажет ни один подлец, разве что найдется добрый сопровождающий по первости, или сам счастливо испытаешь, так и Зона становится почти родной. И вот от этого уже спасения нет, тянет и тянет туда снова, пиявка окаянная, вампир… О вампирах тоже лучше не вспоминать, есть истории и про них. Сейчас это вообще лишнее, уж очень похожа темная проходная подстанции на вампирье гнездо. Темно, сыро и запах плесени, под ногами кирпичная крошка и осколки стекла хрустят.  
Внутри картина оказалась повеселее, уж очень помещение хорошо просматривалось, ни тебе сумрачных закоулков, ни удобных убежищ, все люди подчистую вынесли. Из стен, правда, кое-где еще торчали узловатые детали сорванных механизмов, но укрываться под ними удобно было разве что тараканам. Свисают, правда, с потолка кружевные гирлянды белесовато-прозрачной плесени, и в углу из ржавой трубы капала вода, звонко шлепая по бетонному полу, так что если закрыть глаза, кажется, что у нас за спиной пританцовывает выводок босых кротов. Свет зато есть, тусклый такой, из узких зарешеченных окон под потолком. Я от злости даже на пол плюнул – ничего, пусто и скучно, и выход – вон он, дверь стальная приоткрыта и тоже плесенью заросла. Шагнул было прямо, собираясь обогнать свою команду, но Сэм ловко схватил меня за плечо и указал – правее бери. Оно и правильно, слева был настоящий плесневый лес, все бы на голове осело, отряхивайся потом. Краем глаза я увидел, что Кирилл отстал от Сэма и лезет в эту дрянь, не иначе как заинтересовался. Что с ним сделаешь, лучше пускай к зарослям пристает, чем к кротам, например. Глубоко в Зону Кирилл вообще еще не заползал, ему все в диковинку, пусть привыкнет и запал свой ученый растеряет. Так что я от него отвернулся и шагнул к двери, покрытой чуть колеблющимися на слабом потоке воздуха белесыми волосками. Трогать их было жутковато, пришлось выругаться и приложиться к склизкой поверхности всей ладонью, надавить.  
Ладонь сначала обожгло холодом, а потом появилось дерьмовое чувство, что вот был я, Редрик Шухарт, а тут взял да и растворился в молочно-белом море плесени. Хорошо стало руке, потом щекотливо поползло дальше, к локтю… Простонал невнятно далеко позади Кирилл, его, наверное, еще сильнее затягивало, там этого было куда больше. Рванулся я вяло, без особой надежды оторваться, и сам не понял, как оказался в двух шагах от двери, с мокрой от крови рукой.  
Сэм, конечно, умница, видать, перед Зоной взвинченный уже был, оттого и молчал как язык проглотил, боялся сорваться и всю свою ярость на лишнего идиота выкричать. А сейчас вот и пригодилось, вовремя Панова вытащил. Оба по уши в крови, в бурых хлопьях ржавчины, даже не поймешь сразу, чего больше. Но живые, Сэм больше, Кирилл, похоже – чуть меньше, повис на своем лаборанте, как на заборе, дышит тяжело.  
\- И какая же это сволочь… - начал я, и сам же заткнулся. Потому что если у человека голос такой, как будто он помирать собрался, то такие же цуцики ему на это хрен что ответят. Да и спрашивать-то что: какая сволочь тут эту живодерню завела? Так заодно и про кротов можно спросить, и вообще про много чего. Толку-то все равно нет.  
Дверь удалось открыть проржавевшей, погнувшейся лопатой, которая вот прямо как специально нашлась в углу. Как только вышли, все по очереди приложились к моей фляге, Кирилл так вообще присосался, как клещ, еле отобрал. Нужно было двигаться дальше, а как на доктора подействует спирт, я не знал. Может, поднимется на ноги, а может, их же и протянет.  
Не протянул. Все-таки задатки у Кирилла правильные, сталкерские. Встал, кое-как держится, пусть и за Сэма.  
\- Говори, куда идти, - просипел я Сэму, - Только учти, придется сделать привал.  
О том, что Кирилла придется тащить на себе, я говорить не стал, и так все понимали. Кроме, разве что, самого доктора, потому как он только хлопал слипшимися ресницами и не вслушивался в слова. Дело плохо.  
Дальше дорога оказалась хорошая, сплошное удовольствие было бы по ней идти, если бы ноги не заплетались, не находили даже самые мелкие ямки. Когда начался асфальт, стало вроде бы полегче, а потом как следует вдарила жара. Солнце облизнуло затылок, и скоро я обнаружил, что пытаюсь ползти вперед на четвереньках. При иных обстоятельствах, конечно, Сэм бы мне помог, по лицу видно, что склонен делать глупости, но сейчас на нем был Кирилл, и меня это устраивало. Тем более, что через пару метров на дорогу улегся и он.  
\- В любом случае, нам придется сделать остановку, - глубокомысленно произнес Сэм. А мне бы его обматерить, только без толку, и сам мордой в асфальт лежу, зад солнышку подставляю. Надо заставить себя подняться и его поднять. Парень может притворяться крутым сколько угодно, но я-то привык к игре в команде, я знаю – Сэм привык подчиняться. У него затравленно-независимый вид, как будто просил помощи, но не получил ее, и теперь храбрится из последних сил. Давненько уже храбрится, надо сказать. И разобраться бы, но не сейчас, пить хочется. Спирт… у меня же был спирт.  
\- Хватит, Редрик, - Сэм подполз, пихнул меня в локоть, - Давай-ка с дороги. Отдохнем, хорошо?  
Пришлось покивать и ползти дальше – через канаву, где под коленками хлюпала рыжеватая жижа, к двум бетонным плитам, которые образовывали шалаш, похожий на карточный домик. Там было прохладно и гулко, как в колодце, и так же тесно. Улеглись кое-как втроем, удобнее всех устроился Кирилл. Ему сейчас море было по колено, спирт подействовал, да еще и эта жара… словом, он был всем доволен и счастливо улыбался в поросший лишайником потолок, а я поджал под себя ноги и мечтал придушить того, кто загнал меня на Зону в очередной раз.  
\- Значит, вот что случилось с Маллардом, - почти заинтересованно пробубнил Сэм себе под нос, - Вот только на ком они тут паразитируют?  
\- Кроты, видимо, да еще и мы нашлись, - вяло поддержал разговор я, машинально прощупывая пульс у Кирилла, - Свежие и вкусные. Фу, дрянь…  
Кто таков этот Маллард, какого черта Сэм с ним потащился на Зону, и что там в итоге произошло, я уже и не спрашивал.  
Сэм покачал головой.  
\- Что будет теперь – не знаю, как они… питаются. Выживем, раз не сожрали.  
Прозвучало неубедительно. Ладно, пускай, отчего не поверить хорошему парню.  
Только тут в голову стукнуло. Мать честная, верю я ему. А кроты? Под землю провалились?  
Вот я у него прямо так и спросил. Лаборант мой только отмахнулся:  
\- Ждут нас на главной дороге. Потом поймут, что сваляли дурака, направят кротов за нами… это еще пару часов. Мы за это время доберемся до полицейского участка, заберем машину и, - тут Сэм заметно помрачнел, - короче, выберемся.  
\- Они – это кто? – подал голос Кирилл. Слабо у него получалось, тихо. Ничего, выправится.  
\- Хрен знает, - по привычке ответил я.  
\- Демоны, - просто и ясно сообщил Сэм, - вселились в тела людей, заманили вас.  
Я зубами скрипнул, собираясь высказаться, а Кирилл уже повеселел, прошептал под нос себе «одержимость» и на радостях прикрыл глаза. Как же, название для беды нашлось, а я давно заметил, что у Очкариков главное – название найти, а дальше все понятно, и товарищи могут быть свободны.  
\- Так может, и ты демон, - зубы стучат, и на сердце нехорошо, надо признаться. Болезни, плесень – это все научно. Я в этом Кириллу верю, он умница, рано или поздно все объяснит. А демоны все же не от мира сего, кроты как-то даже роднее.  
А Сэм так просто отмахнулся, что с подозрениями я завязал.  
\- Демоны – это которые с черными глазами? – припомнил я, аккуратно укладываясь рядом с Кириллом.  
\- Они самые, - согласился Сэм, - Спи, Рэдрик. Все равно идти не сможем, поспи…  
Нахрен, подумал я. Ухватил Кирилла за тонкое запястье, покрытое коркой подсохшей крови, и моментально уснул, как выключили.  
Просыпаться пришлось от жгучего холода, как по ребрам ножом полоснули. Глаза-то я открыл, но толку в этом было мало, темнота в этом колодце была почти как в заднице у крота. Рядом со мной ощутимо дрожали двое. Оказывается, за время сна мы сумели переплестись прямо как в гадючьем гнезде, только вот теплее от этого не становилось, даже холоднее. И всех нас трясло, причем то от озноба, то, страшно сказать, от жара.  
Первым делом я нащупал в темноте лицо Кирилла и негнущимися, нечувствительными пальцами попытался почувствовать – дышит ли. Дышал, конечно, но так загнанно, что ничего хорошего в этом не было.  
\- Кажется, Рэдрик, оно там не только кровь… тут не только от холода все так, - ага, это Сэм высказался. А то я сам не догадался, что мы все трое заболели всерьез, и даже не с кроатоном в кишках. Больные нам, правда, про озноб и жар ничего не говорили, потому как вообще с нами не делились впечатлениями, но мало ли что там с ними творится. Кирилл меня как раз в этот момент обнял, прижал к груди, притиснул так, и никакой от этого радости, сплошное беспокойство. Зачем, дурак, в плесень эту полез? Так бы хоть только я.  
\- Ну и что, теперь эта плесень на нас прорастет? – говорю, а сам представляю, что лежим мы тут, под этими плитами, еще живые, но уже безмозглые, бормочем, а на глазах, на губах, на раскрытых ранах шевелятся белесые нити, и оплетает нас все сильнее… тут, в прохладе, хорошо этой поганке будет. Меня аж передернуло, Кирилл рядом тоже забеспокоился, зашептал что-то неразборчивое про серебряную паутину, нити тонкие, про пустышки. Вслушиваться я не стал, кое-как освободился и принялся в рюкзаке копаться, искать аптечку. Не хватало тут раскиснуть, если от демонов сбежали. Колобки, а не сталкеры. Покатились на Зону… Кирилл вот тоже. Что его сюда занесло, сидел бы себе в институте, бумажки перебирал, статьи писал. Про влияние освещенной воды, например, на здоровье человека…  
Я не сразу понял, что говорю вслух, а когда сообразил, вовремя прикусил язык. Нам всем виделось уже свое, самое сокровенное. Кирилл мой все лопотал про серебристую паутину, и «Рэд, ты только меня не бросай, здесь тени неправильные» - может, я, конечно ослышался. Сэм невовремя про братские чувства вспомнил, обещал второпях старшему, как я понял, что не согласится ни за что, пусть не думает даже. А я старался молчать, только все равно прорывалось, и одно спасало, что никто никого не слушал.  
И все-таки я пришел в себя первым. То есть даже не столько пришел, сколько пришлось опомниться и вслушаться в чужие слова. Слишком уж слабым становилось бормотание доктора, еле слышными слова. Он все еще о чем-то меня просил, но уже было не понять, что к чему, только свое имя я и различил.

Только что оба дрожали с Сэмом, холодно было, плохо было. Теперь одна усталость. Зона чёртова силы вытягивает, жизни забирает. Как болото, барахтаешься, а всё без толку, только глубже уходишь. Только хуже болота, в любой трясине законы есть. А Зона сама себе закон.  
Сейчас кого винить? Зона сама себе и суд, и приговор. Кирилла винить? Не боролся, и меня, и лаборанта подставил. Ни ради дела своего не выжил, ни просто ради жизни, смотреть на мир и радоваться уметь, мечтать, чтобы мы тоже могли. Теперь и не сможем. И не плесень в этом виновата. И не план этот их с Сэмом дурацкий. Я сам только виноват, это точно. Не увидел, не успел, а он мне верил.  
Теперь чего уже себе объяснять. Некуда теперь деваться, только дальше, через Зону, по этой чертовой карте. Вижу, что он еще дышит, а я уже твердо знаю, что кончено, отработан материал. Был Кирилл, светлый, как ангел с картинки, и не стало.  
Мертвец ещё под руками заворочался, застонал, потом вцепился мне пальцами в лицо. Я глаза прикрыл и ждал, не думал уже ни о чём. Потом он угомонился, руки холодные стали и убрались от лица. Подышал ещё, я чувствовал, как воздух из него выходит. И успокоился совсем.  
В гробу на одного стало тише. У Сэма зубы стучали, от холода или страха, неважно.  
\- Все понял? – спросил коротко и зло, и слабости как не бывало.  
\- Понял, - судорожно вздохнул Сэм – судя по шороху, еще и покивал.  
\- Тогда встал. Труп нужно убрать.  
Ни у него, ни у меня не хватило сил утащить покойника далеко. Он так и остался у дальнего входа в это идиотское убежище. Я стиснул зубы и встряхнул Сэма за шиворот. Здоровяк чертов, развалился у стенки, даже нет сил подбить ему глаз.  
\- Очнись, урод. Если глаза сейчас не откроешь, тоже туда ухнешь, - слабый удар под ребра. Сильнее бы, вмазать как следует, выбить дурь.  
\- Дин, прости…  
Помотал головой, отбросил непонятное. Еще раз. Страх сильнее жалости, нужно приводить в себя.  
\- Смотри на меня, внимательно. Отключишься – так сдохнешь.  
Сэм оказался хуже дитя малого, еще крепче зажмурился, и по плечу меня гладит.  
\- Ты за мной вернулся. Мы снова в деле, да? – сопливая такая надежда дрожит в голосе, а разговор не со мной идет. Зато речь четкая, хотя и бред, оборжаться можно. Пусть буду Дин, лишь бы выкарабкаться.  
\- Вернулся, конечно. За своим Сэмом вернулся, опять ты тут напортачил, нужно исправлять, - и так это все говорю уверенно, что уже не чувствую себя Рэдом Шухартом.  
\- С чего это ты вернулся? – ох и много в этом голосе сейчас слабости и паники, что развернусь и уйду. Отвечать мне нечего, не знаю я, почему этот Дин мог вернуться.  
\- Не бросать же тебя тут одного, - тут я спохватился, и прибавил, - Прощаю, если что, и проехали. Твоей вины тут нет.  
Сэм все-таки открыл глаза, скорее всего – от неожиданности. Уставился на меня поначалу изумленно, а потом скис и поник. Затем сказал почти равнодушно:  
\- Хороший ты друг, Рэдрик. Спасибо. Вот только нихрена он меня не простит.  
Он осторожно вытащил из кармана карту, уже изрядно скомканную, как будто Сэм даже не собирался использовать ее дальше.  
\- Возьми. Там пометки есть, доберешься ведь, а я… Передай, что…  
\- Хватит, - на этот раз зуботычина получилась убедительной, - Прощаться и хоронить себя будешь потом.  
Мне пришлось его покрепче обнять, и Сэм быстро приноровился к тому, что ему придется засыпать именно так. Ну и дрянь ты, Шухарт. Кирилла из памяти стер, этого обманываешь. Хорош, сталкер.  
\- Дин, - ну вот, опять позвал. На губах у меня появилась глупая ухмылка, так я и подмывало нервно рассмеяться. Понятное дело, никакого Дина тут не было и быть не могло, но я промычал что-то невнятное в ответ. Понимай, как хочешь – «да, Сэм», «нет, Сэм», «поди к черту, Сэм». Наверное, вышло похоже, потому что этот здоровенный сопляк перестал трястись и расслабился, а вскоре и засопел вовсю.  
В следующий раз я проснулся от того, что мне отлежали руку. Поначалу показалось, что вообще ее отняли, пока спал, и даже успел перепугаться. Оказалось, что у моего напарника слишком тяжелая голова.  
\- Вставай, - скомандовал я и потряс Сэма за плечо, - Вставай, жаба, чего распластался?  
Сэм потряс головой, уставился недоуменно сначала на меня, потом дернулся влево, где лежал Кирилл. Черта с два, подумал я, и успел ухватить его за подбородок. Не деликатно, а всей ладонью, жестко сжимая пальцы. Ага, поверти мне тут головой. Видимо, у меня это на лице отчетливо пропечаталось – скис Сэм, замер, нервно облизнулся.  
\- Собираемся – и в путь.  
Накидывая рюкзак на плечо, я скривился и все-таки посмотрел назад. Сэм без лишних возражений собирал аптечку и уж точно не собирался меня останавливать. Черт знает, почему мне этого хотелось. Не оставлять же Кирилла тут.  
Ну и пробираться по территории кротов с трупом на закорках тоже идея не фонтан. Так что руки в ноги – и марш-марш отсюда.  
Для бывших умирающих мы передвигались с неплохой скоростью. Все-таки у Сэма была на редкость толковая карта, да и привычка к постоянным столкновениям с непонятным в нем чувствовалась. Не сталкер, нет. Охотник прямо. Но очередном привале я ему об этом и сказал. Сэм моментально закрылся, не хуже устрицы.  
\- Все понятно, это не мое дело, - сказал я почти добродушно, прикинул – что там у парня такого может быть. Явно не федеральный агент, не из полиции, не из армии. Наемник… может быть, но какое мне до этого дело? Докопался, Рыжий.  
\- Мы с братом охотились на нечисть, - будто оправдываясь, выдал он наконец. Я пожал плечами.  
\- На демонов, вампиров и призраков? – спросил я, рассматривая Сэма в упор. Он серьезно кивнул.  
\- И где сейчас Дин? – небрежно заданный вопрос заставил парня вздрогнуть и посмотреть на меня таким слезливым взглядом, что переносица зачесалась.  
\- Рэд, не начинай, ладно? – это он попросил почти жалобно, но на меня не подействовало. Нужно было учесть все.  
\- За что он должен тебя простить, а, братец?  
Лицо у Сэма потемнело, я увидел: сейчас бросится с кулаками. Но, видимо, бить было несподручно, так что Сэм наконец буркнул:  
\- Это я виноват, - он посмотрел на меня исподлобья, и, видать, было по мне заметно, что не отвяжусь, - Кроатон, Зоны… - он помолчал и прибавил тихо, - Апокалипсис.  
Угораздило связаться с психом. Но я ему поверил, потому что с такой мрачной и отчаянной мордой не врут. Апокалипсис, вот же срань-то господня. Кирилл бы точно заинтересовался подробностями, а я только хлопнул Сэма по плечу:  
\- Да мы еще поживем. Сколько там еще пути до твоего лагеря?  
По всему выходило, что еще дня два придется мыкаться по раскаленным пыльным дорогам вдоль Зоны. И еще час-полтора до колючки, там уже поспокойнее пойдет. Наверное. Я четко отсчитывал минуты, иногда коротко поглядывая на Сэма. По нему-то было заметно, что намотал сопли на кулак и сдерживает из последних сил. Ну и порядочная же скотина его брат, должно быть, вдруг подумал я, и криво ухмыльнулся парню. Наверное, стоило ткнуть его носом в то, что произошло.  
Ограда Зоны вынырнула из-за поворота неожиданно, так что в первую минуту я немного оторопел. Прощупал себя изнутри, и вдруг понял, что на спасение планов не строил. Шел на автомате, озирался по сторонам, и не было мне дела до того, что будет дальше.  
\- Присядем пока, - я кивнул на бетонное основание сетчатой ограды, тянувшейся вдоль русла пересохшего по летнему времени ручья, - Покурим.  
Умом я понимал: перелезь ты этот забор хренов и кури, сколько влезет. А вот не могу, и все, хоть ты тресни. Как прилип к Зоне. Посмотрел на лицо Сэма и понял, что не возражает он только потому, что не тянет его сейчас на свободу. Прямо как нашкодивший ребенок, ей-Богу.  
\- Что делать там собираешься? – кивнул за сетку, затянулся, на рюкзак откинулся. Эх, фляга моя, фляга уже почти пустая…  
\- Ничего.  
Вот это меня поставило в тупик. Ну-ка, еще раз.  
\- Я с тобой не иду, Рэд. Не пойду.  
Ну вот что за уверенность, в самом деле, что Сэм весь из себя мировое зло? Не понимаю. Выбрался с Зоны – дыши, радуйся. Умей быть счастливым бревном, когда нужно. Тебя я вытащил, так что – неужто просто так? Я даже разозлиться не сумел толком, все еще думал – вот она, свобода, перелезть только. Я откровенно и ласково ему и сообщил:  
\- Не пойдешь, сукин ты сын – потащу на закорках. Усвоил?  
Вот последнее точно было лишним. Как именно он мне звезданул, и чем – я так и не понял, да и не важно уже было. Очнулся я уже с той стороны, с дикой головной болью, с рюкзаком, сбившимся под левое плечо и, что характерно – без фляги.  
Вот глупость, но как на Зону ни лезу, все эта фляга в голову лезет, и никак простить не могу. Эта идиотская обида хуже нервного тика и поноса вместе взятых. Сколько раз собирался спросить, всем ли такая погань в голову лезет, но так и не собрался. К лучшему, а то ребята всякий раз шутят нервно, норовят ляпнуть что позабористее, а тут неровен час – поймают. Хочешь жить – молчи и карабкайся. По эту сторону – Лидер, по ту – кроты, да и кое-кто пострашнее. Знай себе делай дело и вспоминай, откуда что взялось, хотя там хорошему тоже взяться неоткуда.  
Вот все-таки пока народишко был напуган, ограда всех устраивала, с зараженной Зоной шутки плохи. А потом поуспокоились, пообвыклись, и понадобились всякие предметы цивилизации. Будь ты хоть сто раз охотник на кротов, а без лекарств не обойтись. И выпивка когда-нибудь кончается. И курево. Вообще все когда-нибудь кончается, особенно туалетная бумага.

Вот когда все это произошло, охотники стали устраивать дневные рейды за самым необходимым, а сталкеры, то бишь мы, – ночные, за всякой фигней. И вот ради такого лезем чуть ли не каждую ночь, а остановиться – сил нет. Один себе нормальную жизнь обеспечивает, второй адреналина жаждет, чтобы прямо из ушей капал, третий, может, еще зачем. А отвязаться от Зоны все равно не получается. Иной раз остановишься, задумаешься: что я здесь забыл, куда опять засобирался? Очень, кстати сказать, здоровые мысли, только не помогает все равно. Можно, конечно, на демонов с ангелами свалить, да только это ведь не они виноваты, что еще раз рискнуть хочется, и даже, главное, веришь, что в последний.  
Сталкинг теперь строго запрещен, на этом многие погорели, а Лидер рисковать не любит, ему люди еще нужны. Если узнает о том, что Рыжий этой ночью снова выходил из лагеря, да еще и в компании – ладно бы сам откинулся, так ведь своих на верную смерть отправляет! – точно прикажет расстрелять. Устроит показательную казнь, пусть другие боятся. Что же в голову-то все лезет такое, что даже лихорадит?  
Вот, лучше подумать о том, как уходили. Можно сказать, горяченький у них был вечер. Лидер, стервец, в очередной раз на собрании завел разговор про сталкеров. Что хоть еще раз, хоть одна сволочь… Думал, сдадутся ребята, не пойдут. Нет, смотрю: сидят, спокойные такие, будто и не их взглядом сверлят. Молодцы, что Лам, что Крошка Ньют. Топают сейчас рядом, и морды предовольные, хотя один хромает, у второго глаз подбит. Ньют, правда, сам виноват, шельма – нечего было трепаться вовсю. Нервный треп иначе и не остановишь. Зато живы все, вот что значит – заткнуться вовремя.  
\- Ты, Шух, куда сейчас? – Ньют у забора остановился, и ждет с почтением, пока я от фляги своей уже оторвусь. А я пока до последней капли все не выхлебаю, не успокоюсь, так что тишина стоит приятная. Лам смылся уже со своим хабаром, у него интерес один, нахватать всякого с Зоны, а потом поскорее к бабе своей, барахлом хвастаться. Я не запрещаю, все равно ему баба не поверит. Надо ведь совсем с ума стряхнуться для такого, а Лам у нас мальчик серьезный по виду.  
\- Погуляю еще, - вроде и не соврал, а все равно противно и в горле ком. Привык уже, что перед своими, перед сталкерами, врать нельзя. Сегодня ты соврешь, завтра тебе соврут, а послезавтра вами кроты пообедают. Кроатон грехов не прощает, это вам не Господь Вседержитель. Пропустишь удар, заразишься, и все. Или свои пристрелят, или так и будешь по Зоне мотаться в стае. Лучше уж, чтобы свои. Тьфу, черт, да что я все об этом? Вернулся вот. Живой. Отпустила Зона. Отпустила, поганка. Стерва родимая. Подлая. Живой. Не поймут этой радости в лагере. Да и не надо.  
Ноги вот и сами к нужному дому принесли, пока про Зону думал. Чистенько так снаружи, даже и не поймешь, что внутри бардак, и, как войдешь, в нос сразу ударят запахи: пота, восточной дряни этой вонючей, дыма, да еще перегара, и плесенью несет из спальни. Заходишь туда, и сразу тошнота подкатывает. Вроде всяким уже Зона угостила, нечего так кривиться. А все равно противно. Ладно бы – человек так жил. А тут, вроде как, ангел.  
На крыльцо поднялся, огляделся на всякий случай, не принесло ли кого, и зашел. Сумка едва в занавеске не запуталась, висит у него эта дрянь полосатая вместо двери, шуршит на ветру, бусины друг о друга пощелкивают, цепляются за что попало. Хотя лучше уж так, пускай проветривается.  
Кастиэль девок своих уже к утру разогнал, а сам, видимо, так уснуть и не смог. Сидит такой, знаете, на полу, весь встрепанный, зарос как леший, даже озноб пробивает, до чего себя можно довести. Может, и был тут, прямо в этом теле, ангел, а сейчас и человека-то почти не осталось. Глаза снулые, меня даже и не заметил, а на губах все улыбка фальшивая. Скалится непонятно кому, и такой с виду добрый, что челюсть своротить хочется. Я-то видел, что у него иногда взгляд шальным становится. Русским совсем, как вот у Кирилла моего. Только вот Кирилла уже два года как нет, да и этот скоро загнется, если не остановится.  
\- Принес? – ну, раз говорит, стало быть, заметил. А смотрит все равно сквозь меня, прямо как с иконы. Злость такая от этого берет, что хочется схватить Касса за шкирятник, вытащить на воздух, встряхнуть как следует. Только все без толку.  
\- Ты бы прибрался, что ли, - говорю, и сам себя не слушаю, лишь бы эфир забить, - а я пока штуку такую про кротов расскажу. Они вот на нас, сталкеров, насмотрелись, так теперь тоже пьют горькую. Вдвоем пьют, третьим закусывают… Или вот еще, знаешь. У нас Лам тут закурил, сплюнул потом – и аккурат на крота попал. Ну, мы заразу тут же прикончили, а Лам стоит, матерится – что у нас теперь, плюнуть спокойно нельзя, чтобы в крота не попасть?  
\- Принес, Рэдрик?  
Совсем стало мерзко. Надо же, вежливый какой, так все «Рыжий» да «Рыжий». Замолчал, сел рядом с ним на пол, хабар выкладываю. Шала, амфетамин, спирт, хрень эта вонючая, курительная смесь, индивидуальные аптечки с тареном. Вот ведь типчик, другой бы всякие инопланетные штуковины не стал так радостно подбирать с истоптанного пола, как ангел –это самое дерьмо. Ну, подобрал, а я все думаю: как ему поделикатнее сказать, что больше не буду своей задницей рисковать из-за всяких бывших ангелов, у которых одна радость – таблетку сожрать.  
Ну, я и сказал ему прямо:  
\- Больше не пойду, хватит. Завязывай.  
А Кастиэль уже что-то за щеку сунул, и вид у него такой счастливый, как у ребенка с конфетой. Во взгляде даже осмысленность появилась, улыбка дурацкая наконец-то пропала. Наклонил голову по-птичьи, смотрит даже участливо, и меня даже затрясло от обиды. Ну его, в самом деле, к черту, пускай с ним кто другой возится.  
\- Что с рукой, Рэд? – спрашивает так спокойно, будто это не я ему только что приговор вынес.  
\- Так, ободрал, пока от кротов удирали, - бурчу недовольно, рюкзак свой проверяю, не осталось ли там чего. - Больше не пойду, хорош. И так давно уже Лидер интересуется, откуда у тебя все это берется.  
\- Дин? Интересуется? – тут эта падаль ангельская снова смеяться задумал. Я уже и размахнулся, а он снова на меня уставился, говорит серьезно. - Дин только братом своим интересуется. Вот найдет Кольт и поедет истреблять Люцифера, а сам ведь не сможет. Он у нас бесстрашный, он у нас непробиваемый, а брата не убил, и сейчас не убьет. Такая вот очаровательная история. Забавно, правда?  
И давай снова смеяться. Я не выдержал, врезал ему от души – взбесило! – а он поднялся почти сразу, и ко мне подсел ближе. Обнял широко, как девиц своих, и мурлычет мне на ухо ласково:  
\- Ты лучше приходи ко мне, сталкер, завтра с утра. С девочками моими познакомишься, как следует. Пойдешь в Зону на следующую ночь – резинок принеси, заканчиваются ведь. И абс…  
Тут я его схватил все-таки за шкирку, встряхнул. Вижу, что совершенно не боится, а сам едва ли не кричу:  
\- Хватит этого, хватит! Никакой больше Зоны!  
И сам себе не верю. Пойду, конечно, потому что сколько уже раз так говорил. Что Сэм, что Кас, однохренственно не я им нужен, я так, вместо Дина. И забирает это покруче спирта, все равно как кислоты глотнул, а на языке слова вертятся. Всякий раз Кастиэль меня затыкает, целует как ненормальный, руками своими трясущимися по спине гладит. И несет от него постоянно благовониями, как дешевым мылом, и на языке привкус химии, сладковато-горький. От этого вкуса меня в жар бросило, думал – отшвырну его сейчас, уйду. Уже и за ворот ухватил, а тут Кастиэль сам в сторону шарахнулся. На ноги поднялся, посматривает на Дина с этакой ласковой усмешкой. А мне вот и не до смеха совсем, потому что снова озноб, и Лидер, признаться, в глазах двоится.

\- Видели тебя с утра, как в лагерь лез. Опять Зона, сталкер? – Лидер спрашивает пока, но пистолет уже из кобуры тянет. А копия его только глаза свои зеленые таращит на меня, как будто я прокаженный. Отвечать мне нечего, и язык даже не повернуть, чтобы соврать что-нибудь, да и непонятно, которому из них врать.  
\- Дальше в Зону – ближе к небу, - только и успел хрипло отшутиться до того, как он на курок нажал.


End file.
